blue for you
by pokefairy
Summary: juvia is heartbroken, she needs someone who understands her. there is no one, or is there? but first, he must pay...?he? pairings graylu, gruvia, nalu, nali, charle X lector, hapcha (happy X carla) and...a surprise crack pairing...revealed already...i very bad at suspense, sorry...and no, ft is not mine, even if it seems so...a joke, like my life. haha(sobs)ha
1. drowned in my sorrow

**Blue for you!**

The rain had subsided over the last few days. The cause of the rain preferred to remain out of sight. She wanted to be alone and knew that if anyone from the guild saw her, she wouldn't get that.

She cried harder. She just remembered what had happened just a week back. Lyon's wedding…

…_**.flashback…..**_

_It was lyon's wedding. Lyon called all his friends from lamia, blue Pegasus and, of course fairy tail. It was a wedding by the sea, as lyon figured, ur was the ocean. She had to be at her pupil's wedding, right?_

_On His guest list was ultear (with meredy), sherry, ren and their kid sharen, eve, who was now his good friend as they had similar magic, jura, who was silently weeping, toby, yuuka and of course, half of fairy tail, the whole of Sirius island's participants. But mainly, juvia and gray._

_At the end, there arose an uproar in the back seats. Juvia turned her head and…._

…_.she saw gray, her gray, bending at lucy's feet. Saying things to lucy, which juvia, had dreamt of being told to her…._

…**..flashedback(?)….**

After a week, she was finally going back to the guild….a sole purpose in mind

.

.

.

.

.

To take happy fishing….


	2. fishy behaviour

**I know I ended VERY randomly last time, so I will give you a early update, yay! Main thanks to **_**guest **_**and**_** dark gothic Lolita**_** for encouraging me! I love you guys! Ya, so, if you think this is graylu and your reading it for that, than TOMARE! Cos this is not graylu…I ship only one pair in ft and that's gruvia, so live with it…**

**And about lyon's wife…it's the woman-he-met-by-the-sea-while-visting-ur! Never heard of her? Well now you have! Ya, I'm getting on with the story…there is a an cont…below…sorry?**

"Happy-san, do you wish to go fishing with juvia?"

"no, juvia, I'm not in the mood…"

.

.

.

And the whole guild went dead silent and just stared at happy.

"oh, yeah, juvia, you faced the same thing I did, right?" happy asked "then, I'll tell you what happened to me…."

(they left the guild, cos there were things there which made it difficult for juvia to not melt in despair)

_It was by the sea, so I was (obviously) eating fish, but there was something wrong…like that time when evergreen accused zeref of trying to murder us, but it felt…wrong, because, well, he WAS innocent. _

_I felt as if something was missing. But I had my fish, so what was wrong?_

_Charle._

_Apparently, the twin dragons were in a nearby town (frosch-chan told me) so she and lector had come here, as it was a beach._

_So I asked her where lector was. That was the biggest mistake of my life! Even eating those flying fish was fine!_

Juvia looked at happy, and quickly figured out what happened. But she remembered her talk with frosch when she met her in the town after running away from the wedding. Frosch needed shelter from her rain, so when juvia was getting her to rogue, they had a talk…

.

.

.

"happy-san? I thing fro-chan liiiiikes you…"

**Again, more cliffhangers, so this was my secret crack pairing! If it was lame, sorry! So did you understand happy's story?**

**Next time! And review please!**


	3. instead

Chapter 3

**Its been a while. I bet your all going 'you don't say!' but sorry! Your chapter on a golden platter! Thanks a holy lot for the reviews!**

Maybe the idea was absurd. But, at that point, her whole life seemed that way. Absurd. And unrequited. But still. There had to be a reasonable explanation, not as to why gray asked lucy out, she was gorgeus and she had…other qualification points, but rather, the question was why had she accepted? She obviously loved the pink haired pressure cooker, so why take the fridge instead? And leave the poor, poor water dispenser all alone…

At that point of her reminiscence, the reached a lake where, happy tells her, lived big yummy fish.

But…instead…that word…

"happy-chan, has lucy ever seen lisa-chan and natsu-san? No, have you seen lucy crying recently?"

"aye…lucy was crying once when I went there without natsu. He was at the guild with lisanna. Lucy had come to the guild taken a look around and raced off. So, I being worried went after her…and saw the tears fall…"

"happy, about your 'chactor' problem…I'm pretty sure she saw you with fro and got dissed and is now jealous."

"aye!"

"but for me…urgh, out of one love triangle and into another on the same freaking day!"

"juvi-onee-san? Lucy has a reason, but what of gray and natsu?"

"jealousy! Or maybe gray-sama has succumbed to lucy-san's superior beauty and seduction!"

…

"I don't think so, juvia."

"erza?"

"its a rebound"


	4. second dead end of despair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry, for leaving like that. So here is the next chapter. Ah, by the way, I have no clue what I'm doing….sorry.**

**The dead end of despair**

…

" what erza said may be true…it may be a way for them to recover. Lucy –san always loved natsu-san, but maybe now…she's using gray-sa..kun. he may be using her to recover from ultear. Juvia will just dissolve with the rain, then…

Drip…

Drip…

Drop…

Because juvia is the rain woman…she will sacrifice her happiness for her nakama…"

Drip..drip...drop….

Happy shuddered. His pain was not as much as her's. he was not even sure, that all was lost. For her, the reason to live was gone.

Natsu had been showering lisanna with affection.

Lucy had been heart-broken.

That all made sense, but gray, why are you tied up in this?

-erza-

What has happened to my friends? Have they gone crazy? Lucy…I'm disappointed in you and natsu. Lisanna, I'm proud of you. Gray…why? Juvia…think…

-at the guild-

"lucy, it won't work. Give up. For that think skulled dipshit, the only way to get him to love you is a confession…..can't you see the rain, yet?

**Cliffy! Lisanna is gonna be important cause I love that girl! What happens now is clouded in mystery…I'm so sorry!**

**I know its short but, my brain is really, well, STALE. So, I'm sorry!**

**Aries: sorry.**

**Me: sorry**

**Aries: sorry…..**

**Me: sor…wat?**

**Oh, and from next time, philosofairy-kun will be joining me. We have 5 volumes of ft (22, 23, 24, 25, 27) so any queries can be answered! Please ask!**


	5. she gave up

**Another update!**

**Its short though….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Give up…**

The rain stopped.

The sun showed.

The birds chirped.

All in one moment.

The guild had thought about the worst case scenario. But that was the worst possible. Death.

She wouldn't have died.

She held out for 17 solitaire years.

She wouldn't give up now.

Or maybe she would.

But not her life.

No, not her life.

She had learnt that there was more to life than love.

That's what she would give up.

Her love.

Those feelings which protected her.

Those feelings which urged her to LIVE.

Those feelings which saved merudy.

She had given them up.

The sun showed.

The guild wanted rain.

**Its kinda dark, but…its something!**


End file.
